mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:*Kinz*/Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Ei RP: Sign-Ups
ひぐらしのなく頃にえい - When the Cicadas Cry Forever Ei is just the name of this, it doesn't relate to Higurashi at all. Here it is, the sign-ups for the RP nobody everybody has been waiting for! WHOOP-DEE-DOO! It's the wondrous Higurashi RP! Don't know what Higurashi is, you say? Then why are you even looking at this blog, stoopid? It's an anime, duh. If you don't know what it's about and still want to join... WATCH IT, FOO! If you don't want to, then I have some extra credit for you to be doing, women. You should browse around its wiki and things. You should definitely be informed about *Hinamizawa *Hinamizawa Syndrome *Oyashiro-Sama's Curse *The Watanagashi Festival *The Main Characters Here's a list of episodes and descriptions for lazy people. *Onikakushi'd* OKAY PLOT TIEM It's mostly the whole Higurashi series, starting with Onikakushu-hen, and a couple of extra chapters/worlds... uhh.... rainbows. FHOARMS *'Name:' (Preferably a Full Name...) *'Gender:' (No hermaphrodites, preferably.) *'Age:' (Ranging from about 10-18.) *'Appearance:' (You could use a picture or describe it vividly. I would prefer it have at least two appearances-- one for their school uniform, and another for their casual clothing. I would also appreciate some nightclothes, if possible. You can use a picture for their regular appearance(s) and describe the missing ones... I'unno.... Anything else applicable to your character may be added.) *'Weapon(s):' (A MURDER WEAPON OIUDHOIUFHD) *'Bio:' (A description of your character, how they got to Hinamizawa, where their life went so wrong they went mad weird and got teh Hinamizawa Syndromez and sdhaoiudfhdf) Filled out: *'Name:' Akane Hara (原茜) *'Gender:' Female *'Age:' 16 *'Appearance:' (School uniform - Actually has shorter sleeves) (Casual clothing - Wearing sandals, if it's too hard to see in the picture) (Nightclothes) *'Weapon(s):' Wields a katana, if not forced to use something in the area *'Bio:' Akane was born in Hinamizawa. Her parents were divorced when she was 4. When her father got a better job offer in Okinomiya when she was 6, she was forced to leave her friends behind. She was extremely upset by this, and for the next 4 years, was tormented by 'Oyashiro-Sama'. She finally caved in and hospitalized her father by nearly crushing his skull with a lead pipe. She ran away and returned to her mother in Hinamizawa, leaving the incident behind her. She slowly returned to her regular life afterwards. Now 10, the Hinamizawa chain of deaths begin. Her relation to the chain of deaths was that the dam director that was dismembered in the first year was a close friend of her father's. She eventually became very close with the Sonozaki twins, and was upset when Shion was sent away to the boarding school. She became close friends with Rena, Rika, and Satoko as well. She joined the club when it started, along with Mion, Rika, Rena, and Satoko. She often falls victim to Satoko's pranks. She has a soft spot for pudding. Okay i'm done rambling on that bio Here are the things for already existing characters- *'Keiichi Maebara' - Joey *'Rena Ryūgū' - NataWRYYY *'Mion Sonozaki' - Hikari/Me *'Shion Sonozaki' - Hikari/Me *'Rika Furude' - NataWRYYY *'Satoko Hōjō' - Hikari/Me *'Hanyū Furude' - Hikari/Me *'Takano Miyo' - Hikari/Me *'Tomitake Jirō' - Hikari/Me *'Satoshi Hōjō' - Hikari/Me *'Ōishi Kuraudo' - Hikari/Me *'Akasaka Mamoru' - Hikari/Me *'Teppei Hōjō' - Hikari/Me *'Rina Mamiya' - Hikari/Me *'The Yamainu' - Hikari/Me Too lazy to list any more. If there are any I missed and/or you want to control, tell me. NOW JOIN OR I'LL PERFORM THE WATANAGASHI ON YOU. Category:Blog posts